


In Da Club

by KnockoutAdmirer



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Gen, In Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockoutAdmirer/pseuds/KnockoutAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plan for a party is being put in action...on board the Nemesis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be put into more than one chapter 

The plan had been on his mind for a few cycles, and sneaking it into small conversations with the Vehicons and other Decepticons, it had unbelievably actually been put into action. Knockout's club idea had actually been agreed to, and a small meeting was being held in a room on board the Nemesis.

"So, we're going to have lights, provided by us flyers, who are going to take them from various uh...film industries? This really isn't a good plan, Knockout!" Starscream turned around to snap at the red mech, who simply shrugged with a smile. "It's a good plan, don't worry."

Starscream growled, and turned back around to a fairly large group of Decepticons as he continued to read from a list of notes Knockout had kindly provided. "After we return with the lights, the others that are being left here will do their best to install them into the ship."

"And what about any speakers? Knockout told us that there's gonna be huge speakers blasting tunes!" One of the Vehicons shouted out, a few more mumbling in agreement.

Starscream looked over his shoulder at Knockout, as if to ask what to say, as the red mech confidently walked up beside him and raised his voice for the group to hear. "Speakers will be sorted out by roughly...." He squinted, taking in how many Vehicons were present. "Half the Vehicons. I would prefer you each bring two of the biggest speakers you can find."

A quiet discussion went on amongst the Vehicons as they sorted themselves into two groups and planned where they'll go to get the speakers.

A few seconds later, Breakdown came into the room, carrying several boxes stacked on eachother, each full of hand-made streamers and party decorations. "Who's putting these up?" He looked around the room, searching for a few volunteers. "...anyone?"

"Those who aren't out hunting for equipment can do that, Breakdown." Knockout smiled at the other mech. "Just put them down somewhere for now while we sort out the rest of the equipment."

Breakdown strolled to the other side of the room, carefully setting down the boxes before joining the back of the group.

"So do we all know what we're getting?" Knockout asked, making sure everyone was clear on the plans. There were nods and positive mumbles coming from the small crowd, as many made their way out to collect the items. Fliers easily flew out of the Nemesis while Vehicons and other Grounders used ground-bridges provided by Soundwave.

In a matter of moments, the room was practically empty, apart from a selection of the Decepticons who were already arranging the streamers and decorations around the room. Knockout watched as Starscream's group of fliers argued about who's going where, as they quickly flew out of the room. "Soundwave?" He looked around for the slender mech. Soundwave appeared beside him, almost suddenly out of nowhere, making Knockout jump. "Gah! Soundwave!" He rubbed his helm, embarrassed as he talked. "I forgot to mention the energon, would you mind taking some of the supply for today?" Of course, the only response he got was complete silence. "Megatron isn't here, it should be fine. He hasn't been here for a long time, Soundwave."

After receiving yet another dose of the silent treatment, Knockout looked over at Shockwave, who was getting on with his work. "Shockwave? Would you do it?"

"The plans for this 'club' are completely illogical. Our energon supply isn't to be used in such a wasteful manner, and i recommend that you cancel arrangements." Shockwave answered, not even bothering to turn away from his work.

There was silence for a moment before Breakdown spoke up. "I'll get the energon, don't worry." And walked out to do so.


	2. Dance-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they have all the equipment, they can finally start the partay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this is the final chapter, so i ended it gloriously-

In a matter of hours, everyone was back on board, and the party was well on it's way to being a success. Organised stacks of multiple speakers and bass speakers were set up either side of a large stylish DJ table that the more crafty of Decepticons had managed to create.

The ceiling was smothered with streamers which hung like vines. The lights had been installed and arranged around the area where the DJ table was, apart from three spinning disco lights which were set out evenly across the centre of the ceiling.

A long row of tables on the far side of the room held four large jugs of energon, along with lots of glasses to drink from. There was confetti, some made from shredded pieces of metal, glittering everywhere in the room.

"I think we've done a good job." Knockout said to Breakdown and Starscream as they watched the Vehicons install the last few speakers.

"I'd hate to agree more." Starscream took in the view of the new room.

"We did the best job." Breakdown said, then turned to Knockout. "Have you managed to convince Soundwave and Shockwave to join us?"

Knockout gave a knowing smirk in response. "You'll find out." He looked away from Breakdown, still smirking. "Why don't we all go have a little energon to start the party?" He spun round and headed towards the table, waving for the other two mechs to follow. They stood, each enjoying a glass of energon for a few minutes until suddenly the lights went out and the room went pitch-black. "Oh, here's the answer to your question." Knockout whispered to Breakdown, ignoring Starscream's quiet whimpering.

"What...?" Breakdown looked towards the door, which opened and revealed a complete silhouette of the slender mech known as Soundwave. He deployed Laserbeak, who flew silently towards the DJ table. The doors closed behind him as he slowly walked forwards to join his minicon, who had started the music already.

As the tune built up, Soundwave lit up; he had brightened the lights on his frame, to fit with the build up of the music. When the beat dropped, the lights fitted into the ceiling burst with colour and lit up the room, filling it with strobe lighting and clever patterns. Soundwave displayed bars on his visor which danced along with the music as he and Laserbeak mixed songs and DJ'd like nobody had ever DJ'd before.

As soon as they started the music, almost every Decepticon present applauded and cheered, many of which immediately started dancing. There were two bots at the front of the crowd, two fliers, who started a dance-off with each other.

Three different groups hung around the energon table, one of which was already wasted on the stuff, finding it difficult to even stand upright after already clearing half a jug. Four of the Vehicons stood, laughing uncontrollably as he mocked the drunk Cybertronian, copying their moves and teasing them. "Breakdown, you might want to act as security in case those lot get a little....too hot to handle." Knockout said, nodding towards the drunk mechs.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Doc." Breakdown replied with a chuckle. He looked around the room, and almost choked on his drink as he spotted Shockwave dancing along to the dubstep-electro, a crowd forming around him, cheering loudly.

"What? What is it??" Knockout stepped side to side, trying to get a view. "I can't see!" He yelled, putting his glass down and jumping. He gave up and grabbed Breakdown's servo, dragging him to the front of the crowd. He was completely speechless and choked on the air as he found out that Shockwave was dancing....with Starscream!

The two Decepticons gave it their all as they battled eachother, breakdancing and throwing insults at eachother. They were fairly equal in talent, though some could argue that Shockwave was better. Probably due to the fact that nobody had ever really seen him dance before, let alone attend something that he noted was 'illogical'.

Laserbeak had flown over to observe the dance battle. By then, Starscream was almost completely exhausted and so everyone had agreed that Shockwave was the winner. He stood proudly in front of Starscream, with an almost intimidating glare from his one optic.

As the tune was coming to an end, Shockwave made his way to the door. On the finishing note, he stuck his middle digit up at the crowd and the doors closed right on que.

Everybody stood in awe, processing what just happened. The lights dimmed, and Soundwave also made his way out. Though unlike Shockwave, he didn't do anything but walk straight out.

Everyone was silent, apart from the odd few at the energon table, who were unbelievably still mocking eachother and arguing.

A small laugh came from a Vehicon which was standing by the door. "....i guess we can all say that Shockwave is the king of _this_ club."


End file.
